


Touch

by peachpal



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, also jounochi is really self conscious, corny boys with cornier feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpal/pseuds/peachpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honda shrugged and scratched at his stomach absently. Jounochi followed the movement with his eyes and inwardly groaned at himself for thinking that Honda had a really, really nice stomach. </p>
<p>“I really don’t think that you listened to me at all last night. I swear your head is in your asshole or something. Yeah, dude. We talk on the phone all night, you spend the night over here, I buy you food, and we kind of want to kiss each other, I think that counts as dating.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Or, Honda and Jounochi discuss the terms of their not-quite- friendship. Companion piece to "Talk".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Jounochi was sure that Honda thought that he was asleep.

He wasn’t asleep, of course. There’s no way that he could have been. His insides were rubbed raw from nerves, and his heart was jumping around in his chest like some kind of trapped animal. Just 6 hours ago, in this room, Jounochi had exposed more of his feelings than he’d ever planned to. Honda wasn’t supposed to ever actually know that he was gay (or whatever), it just sort of… spilled out before he could catch the words with his teeth. But Honda had been okay with it. Or he’d said that he was. But maybe it was just some kind of ploy while he figured out a way to deal with it. Maybe he was just—

“Hey, dingus, stop thinking so hard. I meant what I said last night, alright?” Honda elbowed him gently between the shoulder blades and the skin there immediately burned white-hot. “I know you’re not sleeping, so don’t ignore me.”

Jounochi considered feigning ignorance for a moment before relenting and pulling himself up and leaning against the headboard. His shoulder bumped against Honda’s for a second, and he felt like he might explode. Honda set his phone down on his nightstand and turned his head just enough so that they could look at each other. Jounochi didn’t return the action.

“I said that I liked you,” Jounochi reminded Honda in as casual of a voice as he could muster. Honda rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, and I said that I liked you. Are you going to keep repeating the stuff we already know, or are we going to move on?”

Jounochi pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. “So what does this mean, then? Are we… dating?”

Honda shrugged and scratched at his stomach absently. Jounochi followed the movement with his eyes and inwardly groaned at himself for thinking that Honda had a really, _really_ nice stomach.

“I really don’t think that you listened to me at all last night. I swear your head is in your asshole or something. Yeah, dude. We talk on the phone all night, you spend the night over here, I buy you food, and we kind of want to kiss each other, I think that counts as dating.”

Jounochi gaped.

“We do?”

“Do what?”

“Kind of want to… kiss… each other.”

Honda blinked and his eyes widened, a very cute shade of pink blooming on his cheeks. Jounochi’s heart sped up in his chest.

“Yeah, well, I…now that I think about it, I kind of want to kiss you,” Honda said. He scratched his cheek in the way he did when he was feeling bashful—usually a tick reserved for girls that he liked, and now he was doing so because of Jounochi (and Jounochi felt incredibly proud). “But only sometimes. When you laugh, I think you look sort of cute. And when you’re smiling. When you come in here at night all mad and shit I think it’d be nice… sometimes… and when you’re sleeping you actually are maybe kind of good-looking, but then you wake up and ruin it, and- “

“Honda!” Jounochi screeched. “Holy shit, dude you are so fucking gay!”

Honda turned all the way around and jabbed Jounochi in the chest with a finger. “Don’t you ‘you’re so fucking gay’ me! I’m not the one who crawled in through the window in the middle of the night to confess their unwavering love and devotion!”

“Well, I’m not the one who said that they wanted to kiss me!!”

“Well, I’m not the one who’s too chicken to admit it!”

“Am not!”

“Then say it!”

That gave Jounochi pause. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it, but saying it would be kind of embarrassing, and weird. And gay. Once he admitted that, he really would have to accept that it wasn’t some kind of misplaced friend feeling, and that was an extremely terrifying thought. Jounochi gulped.

Honda grinned wolfishly. “I knew you couldn’t do it, hahaha! You’re such a chicken Jounochi! I can’t believe that you can’t even— “

It felt a little bit like he’d swallowed up Honda’s words when their lips met. Honda’s lips were very soft, like he’d imagined they’d be. He wasn’t really sure how long first kisses were supposed to be, or if he should put his arms around Honda’s neck, or in his hair, so he just kept his hands on either side of Honda’s legs. He was sure it was the most awkward kiss that either of them would ever have, but it sure felt pretty magical to him. It felt like the first right thing that he’d done in a long, long time.

Jounochi pulled away and looked down at the space in between their knees.

“Uh,” Jounochi started, his voice breaking a little on the syllable. He had to inhale deeply to catch his breath again. “Sorry, I don’t know why I did that.” When he looked up again, Honda was staring at him with a dazed look on his face. “What?”

“I can’t believe that you just kissed me,” Honda breathed, his face a shade of red that Jounochi hadn’t seen since Miho. Jounochi blanched.

“I didn't mean to, it just kind of happened…”

This time it was Honda that closed the gap between the two of them. He seemed to be at least a little surer of himself than Jounochi was, because he brought a hand up to Jounochi’s face in order to cup his cheek. Jounochi’s heart did a flip when he felt Honda’s other hand on top of his own. His whole body was buzzing, and his heart felt like it was about to pound straight out of his chest. His best friend was kissing him. His best friend was kissing him and it was kind of scary, and a little bit weird, and undoubtedly the best thing he’d ever experienced. He didn’t want it to end.

Reluctantly, Honda pulled away, just enough to be able to look Jounochi in the eyes.

“You okay?” Honda asked, his eyes searching Jounochi’s face. Jounochi nodded. Honda’s grip on Jounochi’s hand tightened, and he smiled bashfully before throwing his legs over the side of the bed and standing up with a dramatic yawn.

“Let’s go get some breakfast then, now that we’ve got that settled,” Honda said, pulling his door open “I’m starving.”

“Uh, wait,” Jounochi grabbed the hem of Honda’s t-shirt. “Are you really okay with this? I just don’t want you to feel like- “

 

Honda rolled his eyes and put his hand over Jounochi’s face. “Jounochi Katsuya, I -Honda Hiroto- have a big, giant crush on you, and I want you to be my boyfriend. Is that okay with you?”

Jounochi scowled. “Honda…”

“What?” Honda exclaimed. “I’m trying to be as genuine as possible, but you’re killing me dude. I kissed you. What more do you want from me? Roses? A marching band? Flower petals on the bed?”

“Well, now that you mention it…”

Honda pelted Jounochi with his pillow, and Jounochi laughed, feeling the knot in his stomach untwist for the first time in two weeks. This was real and it was okay. More than okay.

Honda tossed the pillow back in its spot and crossed his arms. “Breakfast now?”

“Maybe after one more kiss,” Jounochi said. “Just to make sure you really do like me.”

Honda, Jounochi found, was more than happy to oblige.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, my second fic, and my first time posting writing with smooches in it. I hope that it's suitable and easy to follow. Maybe next time, I'll post something that's not about these two corny children.


End file.
